Torchwood Poetry 2
by believable-pen
Summary: A selection of TW poems


In Dreams

When I dream, I dream of you

Even though you are not here with me

My mind is filled with visions of you

Even though you are not close to me

I see you so clearly in my dreams

That I can't believe your gone

You seem so real in my dreams

Now I don't want to carry on

Living without you isn't living at all

It's just moving from day to day

Living without you is painful, and yet

I wouldn't have it any other way

I lost you once, I won't lose you again

Even though this pain is so hard to take

But I just grin and bare it

For a stronger man of me it will make

If I see you in my dreams

At least I have you with me

If I only have you in dreams

Then that's the best of you in me

I will mourn you my whole life

Have you here in my heart

I will hold you close to me

Then we'll never be apart

For The Love Of Jack

You don't have to say you love me

Because I know deep down you care

You don't have to say a word

Because I know you will always be there

You are like a second skin to me

That fits me like a glove

Surrounding me with all I need

Protection, comfort and love

I look into your eyes so blue

And see love reflected there

Saying what mere words never could

Letting me know that you care

Never stray too far from me

Because without you there's no air

You make it hard for me to breathe

With this love that we both share

When the sun goes down and we're alone

You prove just how much you care

Kissing me so passionately

Running your fingers through my hair

I know sometimes you have to leave

And that's alright with me

But you tell me when I need you

This is where you want to be

So promise me when I'm no longer here

That you won't grieve alone

A man like you should always love

And should never be on their own

But I hope that's an age from now

And we can share each day

Wrapped in your loving arms

It's where I want to stay

God, Help Me

The sun is shining on a brand new day

The sky is so cloudless and blue

I can feel the sun's warmth from so far away

But I feel nothing without you

It's on days like these I wish you were with me

But I know that's impossible

For you are no longer on this earth

I can no longer stand next to me

But life must go on for the living

And I try my hardest to get through

But I know it's just a mask I wear

For I'll never get over you

You were the one I'd been searching for

And at last I thought my life was complete

I would have done anything for you

Would have laid the earth at your feet

But God had other plans for us

And being together for life wasn't one

So I must live on for us both

Feeling suffocated under this sun

Maybe one day I might find another

But love will never be quite the same

Life must go on for the living

So why do I whisper your name?

God, help me get through one more day

Without the one I love by my side

Help me to come to terms with my loss

And help me with all the sadness inside

Help me to walk in the sunlight

Not wish it were stormy and full of gloom

Make my life somehow better

Bring the brightness back to my darkened room

Give back life to this heart of mine

Make me see that life is still worth living

That tomorrow and the next day will be fine

That love is really worth having

I think about our lives every day

And wonder what we would have been doing

If God had not taken you away

And suddenly I can't feel a thing

Your death has left me feeling numb

My heart can't feel a thing

But still I walk out in the sun

And wait for my new life to begin

I never want your memory to die

Or your name to be lost on my lips

For we'll be eternal lovers, you and I

Sailing on clouds for ships

I look to the heavens and I smile

My loss is the angels delight

Though you were only with me for a while

I can see you in the angels light

Be with me in my dreams at night

And kiss my tears away

Show me that tomorrow can be bright

For it will lead to a brand new day

I have found peace in my dreaming

But still your loss I can feel

Maybe life is really worth living

And this dream will one day be real

For one day I will die and join you

And together once again we'll be

We will be heavenly lovers, we two

And the angels will be happy for you and me

Captain Jack

I'd walk into hell to follow you

I'd give up my life if you asked me to

My life has changed since the day we met

To work with you at Torchwood I have no regret

My heart beats faster when you are near

My feelings for you sing out loud and clear

Do you feel the same for me, will the ending ring true

Will I capture your heart, will I end up with you

He is my hero, on him I depend

I hope that he declares his love in the end

But I can wait as long as it takes

Until a soul mate of me he makes

His lips on mine I dream about

His love and tenderness I can't live without

Do I dream these dreams in vain

Will wanting him so much end in pain

The suns in your smile, the stars in your eyes

Your kiss leaves me breathless, your touch tells no lies

I would wait forever for those words to be said

Walk into hell for my soul to be fed

To hear those words, to hear I love you

To come from your lips and to know they are true

But til then I sit and hope that some day

You look at me in that special way

I hope this isn't where my dreams all end

My heart in a box to him I'd send

If only he would declare his love for me

For eternally happy I would be

Will Ianto get what Ianto dreams of

Will Captain Jack confess his love

Only time will tell how this story ends

But on Captain Jack my happiness depends


End file.
